New trainer
by Stormcloudalchemist
Summary: Strange things start to happen to our heroes as they gather together for the pokemon race in lillycove city. (The villians are from Gale of Darkness so sorry if you don't know them!)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hurried foot steps sound across the night ground. The owners of the feet move nimbly throughout the trees not stopping even though a faint panting can be heard. "They must be around here some where," a voice hisses in the night. "We can not let them escape or master will not be pleased," another voice growled. "They-" the voice is cut off by the snap of a branch and a small yelp of pain.

"Come get back up," a voice urges. In the dark a girl is barely visible lit up by only a feint blue light. The girl nods looking to only be 12 years of age. "You need to find them Luna, i will create a distraction," the girl says bravely to where the other voice comes from. "We will not take long, I will have you out of their reach in no time storm," the voice says. There is the sound of leaves rustling and it is clear the other one has gone leaving the girl alone in the darkness with a twisted ankle.

"Use Hydro pump, Blastoise," yelled a voice. With a yelp the voice called Luna fell to the ground. "Where did it land?" asked a voice as Luna dipped into a deep sleep. "Who cares we have the girl and that pesky umberon will have to come for her sooner or later.

* * *

Here we join our heroes known form stories past. Traveling throughout the Unova region the whole group has decided to get together for the pokemon race in Lillycove town. "Alright," Ash said looking out upon the city he had once been to. "Your such a kid," Iris complained. "Ash!" called a voice and soon Max came running over followed by a ralts. "Hey max!" Ash responded equally overjoyed at the sight of his old friend. "AWW what a cute little pokemon," yelped Iris looking at ralts. "Max you should wait up next time," called May running over with Brock, Misty and Terry. "I can't help it if a your slower than a slowpoke." Max teased sending May fuming at him. "Hey sorry i'm late!" called Dawn running over. "Yay now the whole group is here!" Ash said.

The group had all settled down for lunch near a small forest at the edge of town, bringing out all of their pokemon. "I can't believe how much i missed brock's food," May said eating a plate full of rice balls with seaweed and shrimp in them. "All of the pokemon seem so happy together," Terry commented. It was true, the were playing around their food bowls or just eating. A dark form dashed out of the bushes stealing a rice ball from ash's plate. "Hey!" he complained loudly as it ran away.

Ash and Pikachu raced into the forest followed by the others. They had soon cornered the pokemon, seeing for the first time it was an umberon. There was one thing different about this umberon though. It had blue spots instead of yellow


	2. Chapter 2: Luna

"What kind of umberon is that Brock?" ash asked. "I'm not sure what kind it is as far as i knew there was only one kind," Brock said looked worried. Meanwhile the umberon had laid down and started to eat the rice. Though laying down it revealed a huge wound on it's side. " I wonder who did that," May thought aloud. "We should get it to a pokemon center," Cilan recommended. Though after a short amount of time it was clear that the pokemon would not allow trainers closer than it had to. Finally Pikachu approached the wounded umberon. "It's okay you can trust us," Pikachu said in pokemon. Umberon nodded rising to it's paws. It looked pained but looked up at the trainers.

The group made it to the pokemon center not a moment to soon. It took hours and many comments from Ash about the unfinished meal till the umberon came out. "It should be all better now," Nurse Joy said cheerfully. "We'll search for it's trainer tomorrow," Ash declared after Nurse Joy left. The group sounded in agreement even the umberon gave a noise that sounded approving. The group settled down in the cafe to finish the leftovers of the meal. Brock gave umberon a bowl with food in it and the gang was happily eating once more.

* * *

"Look there's the twerps," said James. "Wow look at the umberon they have with them!" Jessie responded looking through the window thinking of a plan. "It's got to me a rare pokemon, and the boss loves rare pokemon," methow said,

* * *

The doors to the pokemon center burst open, a few people in team rocket uniforms came in. "Don't worry were only here for one pokemon," a man said, looking as though he was the leader. He smiled upon seeing umberon. He strolled over to the group. "Now where would you have come across such a rare pokemon?" he asked. "Leave them alone," said a voice out of no where. The man's smile grew even wider. "Of coarse i wouldn't dream of hurting them, after all your all were after," the man said turning to the umberon who had stood up. By now the other groups of trainers had run frightened to their rooms, and the gang of heroes had been the only ones, besides team rocket to hear the umberon talk. "It can talk!?" Iris asked amazed.

The umberon seemed to be rationing sheer power as the man gazed over it. "You'll leave these humans out of it?" the umberon asked defeat tinting it's voice. "Wait umberon we can help you," Ash said. The man almost fell over laughing. "You help it," the rest of team rocket starting laughing. "Pikachu Thunder bolt!" Ash said. Soon Ash was the one having the last laugh. "He's evil," Terry said in dismay.

"Let's get out of here," Dawn said. The others nodded running out into the night after grabbing their bags. "So you can talk and you didn't tell us," Max confirmed still a bit whelmed from the problem at hand. "Yes, team rocket has been after me and my trainer for years, we hold the keys to..something," the umberon said," besides i have a name i would refer to be called by." "Okay what is it?" Max asked. "Luna," umberon responded the once blue rings turning red as though they were blushing. "Whoa they changed again!" Misty said. "Honen pokemon are a lot different from Unvoa pokemon," Cilian commented. "You might have already been able to tell this but i am no ordinary pokemon," Luna declared her ears twitching slightly ticked off.

The gang had agreed it would be better to keep moving through the night. As a result of this Luna's rings turned yellow. "I'll tell you everything i know as we walk," she said.

"I guess it all started a few, two years back. My trainer, Storm, had just beat a few regions in a year earning her the tittle of pokemon master," Luna began. "Wait your trainer is Storm as in-" "Yes," Luna brutally cutting Ash off," We traveled around. Team rocket following us, we knew it so we would always play tricks on them till they ended up getting lost. We came across mew once it gave us a bell known as Mew's bell. A special item that can call fourth any pokemon if they agree." For the first time Max noticed there was a bell strung around Luna's neck. "We fought evil pokemon and some teams using the bell. The leader of team rocket soon discovered that we were the key, i can't remember anything else," Luna finished a hint of confusion rippled through her eyes.

"You've said something about being a key, a key for what?" Max asked. "It's...difficult," Luna sounded uneasy for the first time. "Anyway you will help me save Storm? Won't you?" Luna pleaded. "Ya just led the way," Ash shouted answering for the group. "Such a kid," Iris complained. "Perhaps we could take a brake first," May and Dawn suggested falling down. "I guess it wouldn't hurt," Luna said. At that the group fell asleep under the stars.

* * *

Come on let's make our move while they are sleeping," hissed a man, a team rocket member. "No i want to see the key's powers," responded another voice. Behind the team rocket member a man with iron mask appeared. "But sir what if that kid comes back, he does know the keys and he is in search of cihpers," the rocket member stuttered. "Then let him show himself, i would like to see the power that over took many cihperes." the iron masked man growled.

* * *

Watching everyone from a rock formation a young man narrowed his eyes staring at the cipher. He looked back down to where Ash, Max, May Misty, Brock, Terry, Iris, Cilan and Luna sat. He was dressed in a black, a machine wrapping around his right arm. He swiftly jumped down from the rock, a jolton following him. He walked closer to the small camp only lit be a small fire that had been the result of pikachu sparking some wood.

* * *

Luna raised her head up as she heard the young man and his pokemon approaching. She growled loud enough to wake up the entire camp. "'Lax Lun it's only us," he said as the gang woke up. "Do you know them Luna?" Misty asked. "Ya, their old friends of me and Storm," she claimed sitting down. "Speaking of Storm she was to come back to the lab by now, Jovi's worried, Lilly's freaking out, Krane hasn't been sleeping and her fan club is talking of a search party," he said. "We already told you Blacksmith, we don't take orders from you," Luna growled. "Well well well, ain't this just a charming piece of work," the iron masked man said coming out of the shadows.

"Can you not see we are in the middle of something!" Luna and the young man yelled in unison glaring at the man. "Not to worry just here to pick up my other key," the man greedily rambled. "Wait can we do introductions i lost track of who is who," May asked. "That's a boss of Ciper, and this kid is Robin Krane," Luna said quickly. "Great i say we should battle him so we can get back to our fight. You with me Lun?" Robin said. "I guess unless one of the other trainers would like to battle," Luna said acting almost bored. "I'd like to," Max spoke up. "Well then i'll be fighting with you, Robin please help him out a bit," Luna said. "Enough talk let's battle!" the masked man groaned.

"Alright! Ready Luna?" Max asked. "Yeah yeah but let's not drag this battle out, i feel hungry," the umberon said yawning her yellow rings turning to a white that made her look as though rings of moonlight hit her. "Poilwrath come on out," the masked man yelled calling out his strongest pokemon. Let's see your strength, thought the man. "Now use Hydro pump!" he shouted. "Dodge!"Max called not a second too late. "Come on, let's attack already Max!"Luna said nimbly jumping away from Hydro pump. "Try night arrow," Robin suggested. "Luna use night arrow!" Max called. The umberon was taken into a cloud of darkness in the shape of a bow. An arrow made of darkness shot out hitting the Poilwrath and knocking it out.

"That was the best move ever," Dawn and May shouted together. Everyone else stood there without a single word. "Return Poilwrath," the man said regretfully, "come out Beedrill." The umberon yawned. "Moon shadow," Robin recommended. Max nodded giving the order. Luna closed her eyes charging power. This is my chance the man thought, "Beedrill use poison sting!" It hit Luna head on, yet she kept gathering power. One of her legs was shaking telling them she had been hurt badly. Her eyes snapped open, white instead of red. A powerful beam knocked the Bee pokemon out of the sky.

"Ugh! I can't believe this!" the masked man cried outraged. "Charziard come out." It was clear that Luna could not last much longer the poison having a horrible affect on her. "We'll need to end this battle quick he only has these three pokemon with him this time, use Moon waves," Robin said. "Alright you heard him use moon waves!" Max relayed to Luna. Luna nodded. A huge wave appeared overhead the color of the night sky, the reflection of the moon rode on top of the wave. With intense force the wave crashed into the overgrown lizard. "I'll be back," the masked man called running away. As soon as he was gone Luna fell her legs giving out. "Are you okay?" Max asked running to her. The rings had turned a sickly green and were alternating with purple now. "Fine just a little dizzy," Luna replied her eyes closing. "The lab I live at isn't too far away from here, Prof. Krane can treat her and Lilly can fill you in," Robin said.

"This is the place you live?" Terry and Brock asked thinking of the labs they had worked at before. "Yeah come on we need to hurry up," Robin said leading them inside the grand building. "Perfect place for a lab," Cilan commented. "This must have been a castle before," Misty said. "I can't image living here," Ash said. "Lilly! Krane! Jovi!" Robin called. A middle aged man peeked out from behind a door, "About time you got back now bring Luna in here." Ash had been elected to carry the dark pokemon and Robin lead him to the room as the set the lithe pokemon down on a cleared desk. "will she be okay?" Max asked. "Yeah it won't take that long," Krane responded. "ROBIN!" a little girl with blue hair cried and ran up to him, her facial features were almost a replica and it was clear they were siblings. "Jovi is mom around?" Robin said picking up the little girl. "Mommy went to get a part, the one she wanted you to get but you didn't come back," Jovi replied happily. Robin's face paled. "Nice work Robin too busy searching for your crush to get your mom's part," Luna said waking up. "What she is not," Robin defeanded himself his face turning beet red.

"Alright, i'm ready to go but do they have to come?" Luna complained as they walked out of the lab followed by Robin. "Hey, Storm owes me for saving you," Robin pouted.


	3. Chapter 3: Storm

**Yay Third chapter of the breathtaking story. Or not really that breathtaking. However you want to put it. If you have a suggestion on how to improve this story please speak up! I don't own pokemon though i wish i did, please enjoy the story. If i get enough reviews for this story I'll write another one like it after this is done.**

* * *

And so we find out heroes on their way to find Storm, Luna's trainer.

The small group walked down the dusty side road wind blowing it into their eyes. "Robin walk in fount of us," Luna ordered. "Why?" Robin asked. "If you walk in fount of us the dust won't get in our eyes," Luna responded. "But then the dust gets into my eyes!" "No really?" Luna asked with fake surprise. "Go easy on him Luna were all just tired from all this walking," Ash spoke up miserably. It was true too they had been walking for days only stopping to sleep and eat sometimes. "How far away is this place anyway?" May asked sounding close to tears. "Were almost there," Luna said pause her bickering with Robin. Terry, Misty and Dawn had left the group at the last town all being busy.

Soon a forest came into view. "Yes it's straight ahead!" Luna cried with joy racing forwards. "Wait up!" May cried miserably following the others. "Were too tired to do anything," Max mutter as they all sat leaning on trees. "Not a problem," Luna said. They were all taken in by a light. As it faded away they were left with more energy than ever. "That was moonlight," Max commented. "Such a wonderful move i wish i had you for contest," May said dreamily. "We need to get going. Ash you and Robin will create a distraction while we rescue Storm, Brock will be waiting case someone needs help." Luna said quickly laying out a plan. The others nodded. Ash and Robin went off and soon there was a loud boom. "Time to go," Luna said.

Once inside the lab it wasn't hard to threaten scared researchers for the location of Storm. Down the hall to the left, out the double doors, tenth floor to the left another left and there you are. The group followed the directions and soon made it to the cells. "Hey there," a girl croaked from a cell. "Ello mate," Luna said trotting over to Storm. "Bout time you showed up," Storm said standing up and dusting off her pants. With a quick flash of silver Luna had used Iron tail and cut the lock freeing Storm. "Ohh you brought friends too," Storm said stretching. "Nice to meet you I'm Max, that's May, Iris, and Cilan," Max said jumping at his chance to talk to a master. "Well it's nice to meet you all for now let's get out of here," Storm said leading the way back to the outside. "Mates were moving," Luna called out as the ran past Ash and Robin.

"Why is he here?" Storm asked as they got far enough away from the lab. "Why do you all hate me?" Robin spat then realizing that it was a horrible comeback he stopped. "Lilly told us to take him," Luna answered staring at Robin with the same sad look in her eyes as her trainer. "We should have left him," Storm said. "You know i'm right here," Robin said. "It's not too late we can just leave him here," Luna reasoned. "Were not leaving anyone behind," Ash said. May and the others besides Max were asleep. "I wish we were back in Lillycove," Max said longingly thinking of food. "I wish were were in beds," Storm pointed out. "I wish we had some food," Luna agreed with herself.

The sun was just starting to rise as everyone woke up. "Another dull morning," May groaned. "Wait a moment i know what to do!" Storm said jolting up to a sitting position. "Oh yes, i forgot!" Luna barked happily the sound of the bell ringing through the air. Three ponyta and a rapidash came out of the forest. "Wow are these your pokemon?" Ash asked in awe. "There old friends who agreed to give us a ride," Storm says hopping up on the Rapidash and pulling Max up after her. "Wow, I can't believe it i'm really riding with the great pokemon trainer/researcher!" Max said happily. Everyone had soon gotten of their own pokemon or gotten up behind someone only Luna was left of the ground. "Great just great i have to go inside a pokeball," she muttered as Storm called her back.

The group raced over the land riding the fire horses as though there was no tomorrow. Or as there was no food left which there was not. "If only i'd brought my Rapidash," Robin mutter, mad since he had to share. "Oh the sounds of Rob complaining, music to my ears," Storm said sarcasm ringing throughout her tone . The rest of the group laughed. "How far are we until a store?" Ash asked his thoughts stuck on food. "Another mile or so sadly," Cilan supplied checking his map. "Wait how's that behind us?" Iris said looking back to a group of cars. "Cipers most likely, I wish they'd just give it a rest-" Storm was cut off by a phone ringing. Robin's face flushed and he reached into his pocket pulling out his phone and putting it to his ear. "This isn't the best time mom," He said as everyone glared at him. "Okay! Okay! No need to yell i'll pick you up some eggs and milk on my way home," he snapped into the phone turning even redder. "NOOO! Mom don't do it or i will umm tell Krane you broke the machine," Robin said seeming desperate. "Fine...bye...you too," he hung up the phone and shoved it back into his pocket. "You really took a call from your mom in the beginning of a chase scene,' Storm growled. "Well ya she puts the best chase music on my phone after all," Robin snapped. Storm face palmed herself.

And so the chase began, with no chase music supplied by Robin. Sadly they were soon caught since cars sometimes go faster than pokemon. "We would have escaped if we had chase music it plays whenever the good guys get away and doesn't play when they don't, Robin said still going on about the music. "Just shut it already," Storm hissed getting off her Rapidash and preparing for battle.


	4. Chapter 4: Master of robes

Ello Mates and welcome to the much needed chapter 4. At least by my point of view since i got nothin better to do at the moment. It was nice to have a break last chapter (last half) thank you sis! Tell me what you thought of it my sis is young but loves writing. Don't forget I don't own Pokemon but i would love to. Review, Follow or fav for support but i'll keep typing no matter what. Oh also I'm moving so if i want internet i have to go to the library to get on, updates will come back at normal times at the beginning of next month. Review your suggestions!

Chapter 4

"Ha ha ha you thought you could escape key!" said a funny lookin cipher in a robe. "Well i can see you weren't there to stop me master of the robes," Storm teased. "Yes i am the master of robes but i go by Cipher Amid Trokro! Master of I think it's water wasn't it?" he asked his followers who nodded," Yes master of Water and robes." Robin rolled his eyes muttering something under his breath (sounded like Idiot). "Now you shall battle me and my followers put under my command but not that many cause the boss don't trust me," Trokro spoke. A few giggles broke out on either side. "To make this more even you can use all your followers and I'll see if my friends want to join in," Storm suggested taking advtange of the idiot. "Sounds fair," Trokro replied, "Now let the games begin!"

* * *

An old man rubbed his head. "What's wrong boss?" a younger man asked him. "I get the feeling that Trokro is talking," the old man replied.

* * *

"Go Luna," Storm called throwing out her pokeball. Luna shook herself out and glared at Storm as though saying _You will pay for keeping me in a pokeball that long. _"Let's go Pikachu," Ash said pointing for pikachu to go to the battle field. "Come on out Ratls," Max said throwing his pokeball to the field just like Storm did. "Jolton it's show time," Robin said playing music on his phone as he called his pokemon out. "Really?" both Storm and Luna growled at the same time. "Come on no one else gives me time to do it!" he complained, "sides i'm the one who can see the shadow pokemon i need a grand entrance!" Meanwhile May had thrown out Glaceon while Iris and Cilan stayed out of the battle.

"Pikachu use thunder but umm make it less painful," Ash said having trouble beating a shadow pokemon without fainting it. Pickachu looked annoyed but did as it was told. "Alright pokeball go!" Robin said throwing a pokeball with his snag machine and capturing the vulpix. The ciphers were now out of pokemon in 10 minutes tops. "How could you beat me the master of robes and water pokemon!" Trokro cried. "Uhh dude i might point out that you had a fire pokemon when your a water type trainer," Robin said. Trokro seemed at a lost of words and when sounds did come out they sounded like key smashes.

"You know i almost like that guy i always thought of walking around in a robe," Robin said as they got back on the road. "And cause your so alike," Storm added. "Oh come on I'm not like him at all i use chase music, dramatic entrances and theme songs," Robin growled. "Did you not see his enterance?" Ash asked remembering the fire works. "Well uh.." Robin was thinking. "He said he used chase music when he chased us too," May pointed out. "And he did have a theme song playing during his entrance," Clian said. "He's even a bigger kid than Ash," Iris added. "You guys are so mean, at least i snagged a few pokemon wait stop there's the store!" Robin yelled jumping off his still moving ponyta. He landed face down on the ground, Jolton coming out of it's pokeball and nudging him. "YAY FOOD!" the group said running into the store. Storm and Luna stayed behind helping Robin up.

"I want you to look after them, bring them back to Lillycove," Storm said to him. "But i thought these were them," Robin argued seriously. "They probably are but they'er just kids i don't want to get them caught up in this," Storm responded. Luna looked at the store catching glimpses of the group. "I understand go now and i'll keep them busy for a while," Robin said walking to the door,"and Storm." "What?" Storm asked. "Be careful both of you," he answered looking up with tears in his eyes. "You too," Storm replied smiling sadly as she called Luna into her ball and hopped up onto her horse. Robin entered the store as she rode away the other ponyta following her Rapidash.

* * *

"It's like christmas," Ash said looking at all the food. The door opened and Robin walk in looking like he was gonna cry. _That right he is only 10_, May thought remembering how scared she had been of pokemon. "What's wrong Rob?" Max asked. Robin took a deep breath hoping he had given Storm enough time. "It's storm," he said his voice cracking," she left, she said she had to do this on her own." The group was shocked even brock looked sad. "Then we'll have to go soon if we want to catch up with her,"Max was the first to speak up.


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings

Ello Mate and welcome back to the theme song, dramatic entrance story of Pokemon! I'll be your host as our group of well known heroes find the meaning of the keys and while they're called that. Warning this literary piece is not advised for people who believe the Stormcloudalchemist created Pokemon. Please feel free to review, follow or fav but no matter what i'll keep writing! Now let us see who will be the winner of this round of Pokemon! A! New! Trainer!

Chapter 5

Time skip to nighttime

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Storm asked sitting by the small fire they had made. They had ridden for the rest of the day at top speed and made it to the outskirts of a small town to which they had set up camp. Luna lifted her head from her paws she had been thinking about group and was worried cipher would go after them. "I'm sure they'll be fine, their tough kids," Luna lied. She did think they were tough but some members of cipher were also tough, she shook her head, Robin was with them and he has defeated ciphers many times they'll be fine. Storm looked the way that they had come hoping to see the group and Robin walking through to them._ Robin,_ she thought her eyes watering. They had been through so much he even knew she was only 10 same age as him, now she had left him and is ciphers caught him. _Oh god, _she thought closing her eyes and falling into a sleep of nightmares.

Luna felt unsafe. She had been use to having everyone around and now she felt as though someone had taken a part of her and she couldn't go back to get it. I hate staying here alone, she thought, all because we have to be the "keys". If the ciphers catch us though they can finally get what they wanted, all the legendary pokemon in the world. See the keys were a special pair of pokemon and human who could call fourth any pokemon to their need. Now you might be thinking that the bell around Luna's neck does that. That was a lie that had been told the bell is a device that helps the user control their power it had been passed down from key to key. The bell jingled softly it's ring full of warmth though it reminded her of Ash, Max, May, Brock, Cilan, and Iris. She knew her trainer and Robin had a crush on each other but that was of no use. She was all alone in the dark night.

* * *

We go back till we are at the half way point form the store to Storm where not even night can stop the heroes from finding their friends. Robin and Ash took turns taking the lead both eager to see storm. Max walked behind them his thoughts drifting to Luna. Everyone else walked behind them day dreaming of sleep. "Ugh! What was she thinking, leaving us behind!" Ash shouted for the 10th time. He had been the one to agree with Max's plan and had been all for it already walking out the door till the others had bought enough food. Now he rushed them not allowing them to sleep or eat till they found Storm.

Robin nodded for the 10th time he hated how Ash talked like Storm was his friend. He had known her since they were toddlers her parent had been pokemon trainers and had left her at the lab not having ever wanted a kid. Then he had fallen in love with her. Yet there was also Luna. They had found her when she was an eevee also left by her parents. Robin had already had an eevee and Storm had fallen in love with the tiny pokemon. The had trained together, fought the ciphers together but now she had left him.

Max felt so tired that we could just fall down and not get back up for a year, but we wanted to see Luna again. She had been fun to battle with and she had taught him a lot to make him a better trainer. He felt as though they were good friends that had known each other forever.

**Sorry for the short chapter Mates but i wanted to use this to talk about feelings and explian the key, I'm gonna take a small break from this story about a week but then you can look forward to many more chapters. As i stated on my profile i will always finish a story. I don't own pokemon wish i did!**


	6. Sorry

okay people and other loyal readers. I know i haven't been updating at all lately but i moved sooner than expected and i haven't been able to get to the libreay and my parents will only go when i'm at school. Sadly i won't have internet till the beginning of next month so please just wait a few more days till i do. then a new chapter every other day unless i have a big school project which i'll tell you guys if i do. Okay?


	7. Chapter 6: The end

Ello Mates and welcome to the 5th chapter release of A new trainer. I will be your spokesperson the stormcloudalchemist. Warning this program is not advised for people who do not like pokemon or think i own pokemon enjoy.

* * *

"Storm wake up," Luna said nudging her master as she had spotted a group of cihpers coming near. "I'm wake," Storm muttered opening her eyes. "Bout time you wake up mates," Luna complained still tired herself. "Let's wait for them, i could use a good battle," Storm commented putting her shoes and gray hat on. "For not the first time i agree let use go Storm of the North," Luna said using a semi-serious tone. "Of coarse my lady lead the way." Storm replied back.

After the battle. "You know that was pretty easy," Storm yawned sitting back down. "And here they come," Luna replied as Robin, Ash and co burst out of the woods. "What took you guys so long?" Storm asked. "You did take the rapidash and ponyta with you," May pointed out. "We'er lucky we didn't miss you again," Ash panted. "Mates as much as I do love reunions I might point out I feel nothing for any of you," Luna pointed out. Everyone stared at her in amazement while Storm glared with disapproval. "Good thing we only came after Storm," Robin countered. "Then I may wish you fun walking as I am the one who can call pokemon,  
Luna growled. Robin opened his mouth to speak once more until silenced by a kick from Iris. "You didn't let him finish he was going to say Storm and you," Max said. Luna looked at Storm. "We still should have left him when we had the chance," Luna pointed out.

An hour later they had packed up their camp and were back on the fire horses. "If feels so good to not be on my feet," Ash sighed. "Easy for you to say," Luna growled. She had refused to be shoved back in her pokeball and now ran next to them struggling to keep up. "You could have been in your pokeball," Robin said. "And you could be walking," Luna snapped. "You two shouldn't fight, it's still another hour away," Storm reasoned. "An hour from what?" Ash asked. "Well you know we sort of think you can help us with something then we'll take you back to lillycove for the compition. I'm also going to join in after all pokemon masters did have to make public appearances," Storm replied. "And their fabulous pokemon with sarcastic comments," Luna added.

"I still say we leave him behind," Luna growled an hour later. They had arrived at a huge temple made of stone and covered with vines hidden deep in the forest. The courtyard was made of the same stone with designs that looked to be like writing. "This place is huge," Max gasped jumping off the ponyta. Storm fed each fire horse an apple and watched them disappear into the forest before turning around. "Come on let's go inside," she said leading the way in. They traveled down a hall way and into a huge dusty room. "Hey blacksmith why don't you bring IT out," Luna suggested. "Oh so that's what were here for," Robin nodded pulling out a pokeball.

"What is it?" Ash asked. Instead of answering Robin threw the pokeball. A huge pokemon with gray almost black wings appeared. "Behold Shadow lugia," Storm said. "Shadow Lugia?" Max asked. "You guys already know how ciphers turn pokemon shadow by closing their hearts," Storm said, "they somehow manged to catch this Lugia. Robin caught it back but we can't find a way to purify it. Yet those with pure heart are always able to over come darkness." The group, minus Robin and Luna, stared at her in amazement. "You mean us?" May asked. "Yes I could tell right away you all have pure heart, Robin, Luna and I tried to purify it once but we need more people. Most people in this world have made their hearts dark with greed, anger, lust, and envy," Storm said. "We will do anything we can to help," Ash said.

They all stood in a circle, cause circles are magically, around shadow lugia. The bell around Luna's neck jingled. A celibi appeared. "Celibi says it will help us," Storm said to the others whose mouths had fallen open when they saw the small green time traveler. In a flash of light all of them were blinded. And when they could see again they saw Lugia back to normal. "YAY!" Robin and Luna yelled together jumping into a hug. A second later Luna relized who it was and blew him away with a shadow ball. At this everyone laughed even Lugia seemed to chuckle. Robin called it back into it's pokeball and Celibi disappeared.

"Well now that that's done let's go so I can beat you all in lilly cove," Luna said with a yawn.

* * *

This is my first completed story since I made an account here. I would like to think everyone who reviewed it and anyone that every does. I'm sorry it's a short story but long stories are sometimes boring. This has been really fun to write, I might do a -man fanfiction next or something else. For anyone that does own Gale of Darkness, the pokemon video game, the way to purify shadow lugia is to get nine perfect tempos going then place lugia in the last one. Thanks once more everyone and um yeah.

THE END


End file.
